


Fake Identity

by ringo_kurin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy and Loki are best friends, Frigga is my hero, Jane is the fucking ex, Loki Lies, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a cutie pie, Loki is a figure skater, Loki is in love like a school girl, M/M, Teen Loki, Thor is kind but stupid, Young adult Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo_kurin/pseuds/ringo_kurin
Summary: Loki is 14 years old, studying in an average school is always bored with classes and stuff; one day, hanging out with his only friend Darcy, he discovers passion for ice skating. As talented as he was in spite of his ‘old’ age for the sport, a local famous trainer: Frigga, decided to coach him, Loki sees in that his biggest opportunity to escape from reality and try new and exciting experiences. While training in the Asgard University skating club he came to meet the hockey club star: Thor. Delighted by his charming attitude and handsome appearance Loki change some details about his age, life, and education in order to gain Thor interest.





	1. A great opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. this is my first Thorki AU fanfic, I have to excuse myself in advance because my English is not the best U_U but I see writting as an opportunity to improve it while doing what I love. I was thinking about this story for a long time, first because I love figure skating (not the same with hockey U_U sorry) and second because the stories where Loki is a teenager are my favs! he's so innocent and cute <3 I hope you will like this story as much as I love it (at least I love the plot that's in my head hahaha)

He had always been a bit shy, not daring to socialize with many people, most of the time he stayed away of school yard, alone in the library doing homework or sleeping. School life was way too boring for him, everything seemed too easy and teachers were always repeating the same topics because some morons of his class were airheads that couldn’t understand a single thing. Loki told his parents, wishing they could transfer him to another school, maybe one with higher level, but Laufey wasn’t that convinced: “ _I don’t know… your mother and I’ve been paying your older brothers college… it’s too expensive to think of a private school o private classes… can’t you go to library and read books? I did that a when I was a kid…”_ Loki was fuming, being the last child of his parents, he couldn’t have anything for himself, always having the leftovers of his brothers… it wasn’t as he didn’t like Heblindi or Byleistr, he just wished that for a single time things could be made the way he wanted, not because it was convenient for family.

 

***

 

_“you’re a kiddo_ ” Darcy said whilst chewing his bubblegum “ _being 14… sweet age… wish I could return those beautiful times of middle school when homework was about counting apples_ ” she sighed. Loki glared at her “ _it’s not like your ten years older than me, silly! Just a couple of years…_ ”. Darcy was his senior for two years, she was already at high school but the girl acted like a child, much like Loki. “ _You kidding? I’ve already had some wrinckles!!! Look!!_ ” she pointed a tiny line under her right eye, mostly hardly to be seen if you don’t have a powerful microscope. Loki rolled his eyes, his best friend could be exaggerated some times.

They were sat beside the frozen lake of town, which winter had been really cold and water was now ice. “ _Hey Loki, wanna try ice skating? My mom bought me a pair of skates last Christmas, but I suck at that… you know, my movements are terrible, like a cow trying to dance_ ” Loki wasn’t very interested, but he was bored – as always – so maybe he could try a bit. “ _Maybe… but I’m not sure if my feet would fit in your skates_ ” Loki hummed “ _wait, I forgot you were Bigfoot… then it’s ok_ ” Darcy smacked his head, and then run to her house to bring the skates. Some minutes later the girl was all grinning swinging a pair of skates with her right hand, Loki smiled back.

She put them to him, her eyes were sparkling with anticipation and mischievous plans, Loki arched a brow at her “ _what are you making up?_ ” Darcy just shrugged “ _nothing… just expecting how funny you’ll look when your beautiful butt hit the ice… I have my phone cam ready for that moment!!_ ” Darcy giggled and Loki poked at her cheeks “ _I don’t know why I’m your friend… you’re really an idiot_ ” Darcy feigned offense “ _after all these years you treat me like that Loki? How you dare?_ ”. Loki giggled and kiss her briefly on the lips, Darcy stayed still for a bit and then grinned “ _you know… I’m starting to doubt if you are gay for real…”_ the girl mocked, she knew very well his best friend liked boys… when they were in elementary school Loki had a crush on Darcy bully, a sordid platonic love she thought. 

Loki put one feet on the ice, and then the other, slowly, his legs were shaking a little. He had seen his mother watching winter Olympics some time… it wasn’t that difficult, he tried to remember how those handsome men in spandex skated like angels… the only thing in his mind were butts… a lot of men’s butts “ _fuck… spandex is too distracting_ ” he cursed.

There it was, the first slide, then another, and without noticing it he was already skating above the frozen lake, his back was quite tense but gradually he gained some confidence and open a little more his legs, taking larger steps, like a baby walking for the first time. Loki could hear Darcy’s voice behind “ _HEY! YOU’RE GOOD AT IT!!!_ ” Loki smiled, he didn’t see her face but he knew she was upset: Darcy wouldn’t have embarrassing photos of his butt hitting the ice. It felt strange, but as long as he keep skating a weird feeling formed in the center of his stomach, and his heart was beating faster, an unknown sensation that made him quite excited. He decided to try it then, he had seen many times how those handsome men made spins in the air landing on the floor beautifully, Loki sped his pace and then jumped in the air, his right feet was on the ice but it couldn’t support his body weight and fell hard on the ice.

“ _LOKI!!”_ Darcy run to him, slipping herself from time to time until she reached him and put a hand on his shoulder “ _god! That was dangerous! Are you ok? Did you get hurt_?” she was speaking fast and with trembling voice “ _wah… your parents are going to kill me if you broke a bone!! Can you stand up?_ ”. Loki touched his ankle, it hurt a bit so he made loosen the laces of Darcy’s skates. The pain increased and Loki started to sob, it was almost unbearable “ _oh my!! Loki, don’t cry, I’m going to call mom maybe she can help us!! We’re taking you to hospital!!!_ ” Darcy rose up and was about to run to her house when they heard a foreign voice “ _don’t move kid_!”.

Both looked up and saw a beautiful blond woman, she was in her forties, with a tender smile on her lips and blue eyes. She kneeled beside Loki and massaged the hurt ankle, Loki hissed and cried louder “ _there there, is just a bruise, nothing to be concerned of_ ” Loki looked at her in disbelief “ _It hurts as hell!!!_ ” he cried and the woman smiled brightly “ _well you fell quite hard, it’s natural that it hurts, but you can walk, you should be thankful that it isn’t a sprain or a broken bone_ ”. Darcy had a puzzled expression “ _wait, first, who are you? And second, how do you know Loki doesn’t need a doctor to check on him?_ ”.

“ _I’m Frigga, Frigga Anosov, nice to meet you young lady_ ” she beamed at Darcy “ _and your friend is ok, I’ve seen worst when I skated or with my students…for 30 years_ ”. Darcy nodded and then gazed at Loki, the teen was with wide eyes over Frigga “ _what happen_?” she asked, and Loki gulped “ _you´re THAT Anosov Frigga? The gold medalist from Calgary 88_?” Loki sounded amazed. Frigga stretched her arm to give Loki support in standing “ _seems like you know a bit about figure skating kid. Yes, that’s me_ ”. Loki blushed and took Frigga’s arm, he knew her by his mother who was a big fan of the ice figure skater; he walked limping, Darcy helped him to walk too. “ _Is she famous_?” she whispered in his ear and Loki bit his lip while nodding.

 

***

 

They went to Loki’s house and Farbauti, Loki’s mother, received them. As soon as she looked at Loki she frowned “ _what the- what happen-“_ then her eyes averted Frigga and she screamed “ _OH MY! IT´S FRIGGA ANOVSON!!”_ Frigga smiled and hugged her “ _it’s good to see you old friend_ ”. Darcy and Loki exchanged glances both not knowing what was happening there with the two ladies, Farbauti was grinning “ _what are you doing here!!! It’s been like 10 years since the last time we see each other! Look at you, beautiful as always! And so young!!_ ” Frigga giggled “ _well, I came with my husband and son to visit, I was walking around the frozen lake when my eyes averted a talented and beautiful young boy_ ” she glanced at Loki, he was leaning against Darcy. Farbauti didn’t understand, she gazed Loki and then noticed the skates on her son’s feet “ _Were you skating Loki? But you’ve never taken classes before, oh! Did you get hurt_?” finally Farbauti made them enter the house, she called Byleistr to help Darcy put Loki on the couch careful, and brought some ice to put on Loki’s bruise. _“Darling, you shouldn’t have done that, you know dad gets upset when you get into trouble_ ”. Frigga was standing beside the couch were Loki was resting his leg.

“ _I’m serious Farbauti, your son is talented, I saw it_ ” Frigga’s eyes were gentle but firm, Farbauti looked up a bit confused “ _Frigga you must be mistaken… Loki doesn’t know how to skate, the only sport he does is chess… and sometimes ping pong with his brothers_ ”,  Frigga knew her friend, so she used another strategy “ _tell her love_ ” she grabbed Loki’s shoulder “ _I saw what you felt, that warmth on your stomach, the one that filled all your body with passion for the ice_ ” Loki couldn’t speak, Frigga saw it, she saw his feelings while skating. “ _By the way your eyes are looking at me, I think that’s an affirmation on my statement_ ” Farbauti glanced at her son “ _is it true dear? Do you like skating?_ ” Loki was confused but he nodded slowly.

“ _I can teach him, he’s a natural skater, will learn in a couple of months and maybe be competing next season_ ” Farbauti touched her nape as a sign of nervousness “ _I don’t think Laufey will like it… Loki needs to concentrate on school…”._ Suddenly Darcy laughed out loud, they stared at her baffled “ _oh.. sorry… it´s just… COME ON! Loki is the best in his class and he doesn’t even have to study, is a fucking genius…_ ” Farbauti furrowed and sat next to Frigga “ _I think I can’t deny him this opportunity… he’s always bored at school but Laufey and I can’t afford a better school or private classes… this is what Loki was waiting for…_ ”

Frigga squeezed Farbauti’s hand softly “ _I’ll treat him like my son, but believe me Farbauti, he’s talented! He didn’t know how to skate but in two minutes he was doing spins!_ ” Farbauti was horrified “ _you did what?!!! You could have broke your neck Loki!!_ ”, Loki looked down but Frigga grabbed his chin “ _you did great sweetheart, just need more exercise on that leg to be able to support you weight, your spin was beautiful, delicate and classy_!” he smiled and blushed a bit at Frigga’s words.

“ _So… Loki’s going to move_?” Darcy asked, she was chewing a new bubble gum. Frigga turned to see Farbauti expectantly, she was wide eyed “ _ahm… well, the rink is in Asgard, tough is not far from here, he’ll practice on Asgard university club and can live with me, my son moved to university dorms and Odin is all day out so we have plenty of space_ ” Loki was nervous, he glanced at his mother, Farbauti locked her eyes on his son and nodded, he hesitated “ _dad won’t like me living in Asgard, he hate that city…_ ” Frigga sighed “ _Is he still with the thing about Jotunheim and Asgard rivalry? What age is he? 5?_ ” Farbauti smirked at her friend and stretched her limbs _“men never grow up_ ”

She stood up and caressed Loki’s hair “ _Loki, you can think about it and we’ll tell Frigga tomorrow, is that ok? I’m going to talk with dad today so don’t worry is your own decision, I believe you’re going to do well_ ”. Farbauti was kind and caring of Loki, she knew her son was feeling frustrated about school and that he wanted to try new things far from Jotunheim, but with two more sons she and her husband weren’t in conditions to give what Loki wanted. Frigga caressed Farbauti raven hair and smile sweetly at her _“you’re the best, friend, your kid is going to be big_ ” she grabbed her purse and walked to the door with Farbauti behinf her “ _I’ll be waiting for Loki’s answer, here’s my number, call me if you need to ask something… or better call If you just want to talk, we need to tell each other a lot_ ” she winked at her best friend and left.

 

***

 

Darcy was playing with a small ball in Loki’s room, throwing it on the wall again and again, it was getting on Loki’s nerves “ _so_ ” another hit on the wall “ _are you going to Asgard?_ ” the ball again. Loki use a pillow and throw it to the ball making it went far from Darcy’s hand _“hey! I was playing with that!_ ” she complained. Loki sighed and massaged his temples, his friend was an issue “ _it was making me upset…_ ” Darcy pouted. “ _I don’t want you to go… we’re best friends since…. How old are you?_ ” Loki rolled his eyes, if Darcy wanted to make his last night in Jottunheim memorable she was doing really bad.

“ _You can call me whenever you want… it’s the chance I was hoping for… besides Frigga seems nice and I’ll be studying in Asgard secondary, THEY HAVE BIG LABORATORIES AND SPECIAL CLASSES FOR BRIGTH STUDENTS!_ “ Darcy huffed “ _nerd_ ” she replied and sat next to Loki on his bed. “ _It looks like you’ve already made up your mind… You’re leaving me alone…_ ” Darcy’s eyes started to wet and Loki was about to do the same, she was stupid but his dear friend and he loved her “ _just promise me you won’t forget me… when you win that fucking gold medal you’ll dedicate it to me!!_ ”, Loki giggled and let some tears scape from his eyes, Darcy hugged him tightly and sobbed, the two teenagers cried together.

Someone knocked the door and they pull apart quickly, Byleistr was standing in the door frame “ _mom and dad wants to talk to you kiddo_ ” he gazed at Darcy then _“things are going to be ugly girl, you better go home_ ” Darcy gulped and glanced at Loki like saying ‘will you be ok?,’ Loki squeezed her hand and nodded, she left after that. Loki’s big brother went along with him to the living where his parents were waiting, Farbauti was smiling nervously and Laufey had a stern look, they sat on the couch in front of them.

“ _Your mother says that you’re going to Asgard to practice figure-skating…”_ Loki gulped, and spoke with a trembling voice, he’d always been afraid of his father “ _yes, I’m practicing with mrs. Anovson_ ” Laufey grimaced “ _Frigga! The sweet and loving Frigga! I should have imagined that she was behind all of this_ ” Farbauti made a try to speak but Laufey didn’t let her “ _If you go to Asgard, don’t wait for us to go and visit you there, your family remains here and you’re not my son until you return to Jotunheim_ ” Farbauti looked at her husband in disbelief so did Byleistr, the older brother dared to speak “ _dad! Loki’s just fourteen, you can’t do that! He barely knows how to take care of himself!_ ” Laufey smirked “ _I can, and I’ll do it. Your parents will be now that Anovson and his husband…_ ” he stood up and look at his son, Loki was petrify unable to speak _“you’re a shame, I’ve always thought that with your intelligence and witty mind you’ll be even bigger than your brothers… but now, look at you doing a sport for women… I despise you_ ”

After Laufey disappeared his mother run to him and hugged Loki, the boy cried in her chest “ _don’t cry baby, he’s upset… but let time prove him he’s wrong, you’re such a brilliant boy! You’re going to be champion, mama will be there for you, no matter what my husband says, I’ll be by your side_ ” Loki grasped to her mother’s back like he did when he was seven “ _I’m afraid of failing mum… what if I can’t make it? Father won’t allow me return here!_ ” Farbauti wiped his tears and kiss him “ _no dear! I won’t tolerate that! You’re my son and I’ll fight for you!_ ” Byleistr ruffled Loki’s hair “ _don’t worry kid, you have Helblindi and me too_ ”.

 

***

 

Next morning, Frigga came to pick Loki up in her van. The boy gave her his luggage and looked back to say goodbye to his mother, brothers and Darcy who were standing there. Farbauti hugged him and cried, in fourteen years they’d never been apart from each other and she still thought that his son was a child, but she believed in Frigga’s words and hoped Loki could make his dreams true. Loki cried harder when he said goodbye to Darcy, the girl grasped his shirt and wetted his shoulder with her tears “ _I’m gonna miss you Loki… you’re my best friend_ ” Loki gave her a sad smile _“I’m gonna break the records, I swear_!” Darcy laughed and squeezed him, Loki gasped for air, they looked at each other and Darcy gave him a peck “You’ _re my boyfriend…. If someone in Asgard asks_ ” Loki smirked between tears, he bowed his hands to everyone and sat on the passenger sit next to Frigga.

He looked through the window at Jotunheim, the cold and cloudy Jotunheim… He’d lived there since he was born, never be out of his city. Loki heard many stories about Asgard though, his father specially has a thing for that city, the rivalry was big in his words… “ _so… what’s your favourite book? Your mom told me you read_ ” Frigga’s voice broke the ice, Loki looked at her with his puffy eyes, she smiled tenderly, she made him feel comfortable “ _war and peace is one of my favourites…_ ” Frigga nodded, still watching the road “ _I like it too, you know, my husband and son are not very into the things I like, for example ice skating or classic novels… but you are different, I guess we’re going to be good friends sweetheart_ ” she grinned and it made Loki grin too.

After 4 hours driving they arrived to Asgard, a beautiful place, quite sunny – even when it was cold because of winter – Frigga parked on the yard of a gigantic house – Loki had never seen something that big in his whole life, he lived in a small apartment and shared room with Byleistr until Helblindi moved to university dorms a couple of years ago – Loki couldn’t help but gaped, Frigga gazed him and giggled “ _I know… it’s big, my husband and his megalomaniac eccentricities”_ Loki was amazed, and the awe became bigger when he entered the house, such a fancy place with rooms bigger than the living room in his place. Frigga walked him to an empty room, she opened the door and leant giving space for him to enter “ _this was my son’s room, most of the room is empty because he took his things with him when he moved to campus_ ” Frigga looked lonely, her eyes reflected yearning. Loki touched the surface of the desk and sat on the corner of the massive bed from Frigga’s son. “ _Is this ok? Won’t he be angry because a stranger is living in his room?_ ” Frigga shook his head and patted Loki’s head “ _my son always wanted a little brother, now you’re that miracle_ ” she caressed his chin and Loki smiled shyly. “ _Well… time to unpack, set your things and tomorrow morning we’re going to the rink, you’ll love it!_ ” Frigga said enthusiastically.

That night, Loki met Frigga’s husband, Odin, a scary man in his opinion, always frowning and not smiling a single time, Loki couldn’t understand how Frigga was married with ‘mr. grumpy man’. He was introduced to Odin as the new student of Frigga and next champion, Odin just looked at him from head to toe and replied a low “ _a pleasure_ ” then while eating dinner he commented about Loki’s hometown “ _so Jotunheim eh… that city is always cold and ugly, why doesn’t it surprise me that you like ice skating?_ ” Loki was confused but Frigga glared at his husband “ _I reming you your son practice an ice sport too, Odin_ ”, he shrugged “ _He inherited that like for ice from you…_ ”. The rest of dinner remained in silence, only the noise of cutlery…

When Loki laid on Frigga’s son bed that night he could smell it was another’s bed, not his. Even though the essence made him feel at ease, he smiled and snuggled on the sheets squeezing the plushy Darcy gave him when they were kids, it comforted him in his loneliness. He stayed awake for a couple of hours thinking about his family and his new life, his heart bumped inside his chest with emotion but fear too, he wanted to make everyone proud, even his father. He cried a little and wasn’t aware when he fall asleep.

 

***

 

The rink was beautiful, Frigga was right, it was huge and clean, he was on the bleachers waiting for Frigga, she went to god knows where to get figure skating pants and a couple of new skates just for Loki – no more the one’s from Darcy -. He was listening to some music on his I pod, when he spotted someone entering the place, there was two boys with jogging suits and laughing out loud, both of them blonde and good looking, but one was more attractive in Loki’s opinion: tall, well-built, and with a smile of a child that could melt anyone’s heart.

Suddenly the guy felt his stared and looked at him, Loki’s heart skipped a beat with those beautiful blue eyes locked on his green eyes. The guy smiled, Loki felt the same comfortable feeling as when Frigga smiled at him. He didn’t know when, but by the time he was again on earth the guy was in front of him with his handsome face nearer than he would expect from a stranger. “ _Hi, you look so young, are you waiting for someone or something? I can call the girl in charge if you want_ ” Loki flushed and shook his head “ _I- I’m waiting for my couch… I – I do figure skating_ ” *lies! He was going to START, he didn’t know how to do a silly spin and now he was an Olympian”

The guy raised his brows “I _’ve never seen you before, what’s your name? you look so young, are you studying here?_ ” Loki gulped, the more he looked at that guy’s face the more he felt his legs were jelly and his heart a bomb… he liked him “I _do, I’m from first year though_ *lies again* _my name is Loi_ *at least one true* _and I’m 17…_ ” The blond guy frowned, he was examining him with his eyes, probably not believing in Loki’s words, everything was done, he would laugh at him for being an stupid kid trying to flirt with a university student. However, the grin was back again, he gave Loki a handshake “ _nice to meet you Loki, I’m Thor, hockey’s team captain_ ” Loki smiled back and he didn’t know if it was his impression but Thor became shy and scratched the back of his head.

Thor’s friend shouted from the other side of the bleachers, so he replied a quick _comin!_ Then turned to Loki again “ _well! See you around Loki! Good luck with practice_ ” he patted his hair and run to his friend, who gave Loki a quick smirk and left with Thor. When Frigga finally came with Loki’s new skates the boy was grinning like a fool “ _are you ok_?” she asked and Loki just nodded while turning deep red.


	2. first talk and a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki met Natasha, another figure skater older and wiser than him... but he didn't listen to her advices  
> and Thor is not what he seems like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... another chap n__n hope you like it, and is not betaed so sorry about my mistakes U_U I know I'm not that good at English but I try so hard >__

 

It took more than a month to meet Thor again, Loki was leaving the rink after being practicing for three hours, Frigga left earlier with the indication to practice more on his legs positions after the spin. Loki’s body was in a terrible sore, he felt like a bunch of people had kicked him, and was limping a bit when a raspy voice made a lewd comment “Hey kittie, had a rough night?” Loki bit his lip and turned back glaring, they were the hockey team, he forgot they practiced in the afternoon. Loki searched with murderous eyes the idiot who made such a stupid commentary between the goofy giggles of the hockey players and then his eyes recognized the blond hair and blue eyes, staring at him with a puzzled look. “Thor…” he murmured feeling his cheeks burning, as soon as the blond noticed Loki had seen him too he smiled weakly.

A big muscled man approach Thor and put an arm around his neck “Hey Thor, had you seen that? I thought he was a girl, what a downer” Thor didn’t reply to his ‘friend’ or whatever it was, he kept looking at Loki, catching the hurt in the smaller one’s eyes. The raiven haired boy arranged his things and dashed outside the rink, feeling as thick tears of anger were sprung down his cheeks. When he reached the bathroom he closed the door of a stall and phoned Darcy.

“LOKI!! How you doing? I know we talk yesterday but-“ she realized Loki was sobbing at the other side of the line “what happened?” she turned serious. Loki spoke with a thin voice “those from the hockey club… they call me a girl…” Darcy huffed, she couldn’t understand Loki “and? People have been thinking that since God knows when! I thought the same when I met you the first time, do you remember? You were so cute and your silky hair-” Loki shook his head, still sobbing like a child and cut her “he was there!!” Darcy furrowed “Who?”. Loki kept crying and shouted “HE!! THE FUCKING HOT BLONDE THAT I MET LAST MONTH! He’s part of the hockey team…” Darcy hummed in understanding “ I see… well he’s a dick, the same as his full of steroids friends if he made fun of you just because of your appearance… don’t mind him Loki”

Loki had always been a proud kid and didn’t lower his head to others, but with the blonde was different… even when he just had seen him twice – well and in university newspapers too… he collected his photographs as a fangirl, but people didn’t need to know that – worshipped him in spite of not knowing nothing about him “Darcy you don’t und-“ he couldn’t finish, the stall’s door opened out of the blue, a red haired girl in front of Loki was standing with folded arms and a grim expression. Loki looked at her with wide eyes, the girl was small and slender but curvy, a real beauty if he had to tell…

“Hey kiddo, can’t you read?” she was pointing at the bathroom door, Loki glanced at the direction of her finger and finally figured out what she was talking about: he was in the girls’ bathroom – oh shit – he rose briefly and apologized, his face was bright red. He was about to leave when the girl grabbed his forearm, Loki turned to face her a bit confused “I saw you, in the rink… you’re good, yet need to practice…” one brow arched in her beautiful face “what a pity that you aren’t as strong as I thought you was… crying because of those idiots… what a shame”.

Loki frowned, instantly feeling like burning inside of rage, who was that girl to talk about what to expect from him? He had enough with his father and now a complete stranger was judging him. He gritted his teeth and then opened his mouth to speak but she hushed him putting her finger tip on his lips “shh baby… I’m not interested on hearing your tantrum” she smile mischievously and walked out of the bathroom. Loki stayed there, thinking on what just happened when Darcy voice broke the silence “Loki? Are you there? Loki what the hell is going on??? Whose voice was that?” he remembered Darcy was still on the phone “sorry Darcy, I’m calling you later!” he said and hung up.

Loki run outside to search for the red haired girl, but the hall was empty, he felt frustrated, still with the words he wanted to say to her tingling in his tongue… he clenched his fists. “Are you ok?” a voice snapped him from his thoughts, he turned his head and find Thor standing some steps backwards, with his hockey uniform and taller than he already was because of the skates. Loki widened his eyes and tried to wipe away the remnants of crying off his face quickly. Thor approached him, he looked concerned “I knew I should have come sooner… were you crying? I’m so sorry… my team mates are somehow… assholes… I think…” Loki giggled a bit and that made Thor grin “there, I knew you look prettier when you smile… though you’re always so serious”

Loki glanced at him and raised his brows in surprise, Thor laughed nervously “ahm… I hope you don’t find me creepy… it’s just that while I wait for practice sometimes I got earlier to the rink and I watched you practice from afar… you’re good I have to tell, and very disciplined, it’s incredible that even without your couch throwing an eye on you, you kept practicing and practicing… it was beautiful”. Loki couldn’t believe his ears, was Thor really saying those words to him? Had he been watching him skating? It was like a dream… the university prince charming was praising his skating skills.

He lowered his gaze, blushing “t-thank you Thor” he said his name and his heartbeat increased its pace in a million. “Wow! You remember my name! that’s cool… “ Thor smiled brightly, Loki smiled too feeling like a freaking mirror. “You know… I feel quite guilty, I should have said something… after all I’m the captain… can I make it up for you?”, Loki was freaking out now, was the guy of his dreams apologizing with him?. He tried to say something but Thor had already taken his mobile phone out of his pocket “give me your phone, are you free tonight? We can have a drink after my practice”

Loki didn’t know what to say, Frigga wouldn’t let him go out, less for a drink – he was underage – Loki bit his lip “I’m sorry… I don’t drink so…” Thor raised his gaze and then patted Loki’s hair still smiling “well… give me your number and we can have lunch someday, will that be ok?”. Loki grinned and nodded eagerly, he gave his number to Thor and then the oldest said goodbye. Loki felt like floating between clouds, living a dream.

“hmmm… so you like the big oaf…” he looked back and the red haired girl was there, leaning against the hall wall with a smug smile “Thor is quite popular amongst girls… but well… boys like him too…” she walked towards him and pinched his cheek “be careful kid… you don’t want to get hurt” Loki finally spoke to the mysterious girl “who are you? And why did you say I’m a disappointment?”, she leaned forward almost nose to nose with Loki – she smell good – “I’m Natasha Romanov, probably we’ll compete in the same team, you’re good after all and I saw how quickly you came to perform a perfect triple toe… “Loki stepped back, Natasha still locking her eyes on his green gaze “I don’t like weak people though… you better get stronger and ignore whatever the world say, concentrate and be cold hearted, this is the best I can say to you… figure skating is not all rosy and perfect, people who say they’re your friends the next day stab you on the back”.

“I don’t need friends” Loki replied and Natasha caressed his cheek with her long and delicate fingers “you don’t need a lover either…” Loki gulped “not this young… I know your age boy… Thor is 5 years older darling… that’s illegal” she turned on her heels and walked away, Loki still staring at her “bye Loki, we’ll see each other in a month, for the regionals” she waved her hand still giving her back to him.

***

 He waited two long weeks, but Thor’s invitation never came. Frigga kept staring at him quite worried thinking he could be ill or school was going bad “Is everything ok Loki? How’s going school?” Loki sighed and continued playing with his food “not bad, better than the old one…” Frigga studied his expression: his sight was lost, somewhere else but in the dinner table “I know it must be difficult for you, making new friends and that, and it makes it worse that you spent many hours a day in the rink you just attend school a couple of hours…”. Loki closed his eyes, he looked quite sad “I don’t care… I didn’t have friends in my last school too… at least I’m doing something exciting now”.

Frigga couldn’t figure out what was happening in Loki’s mind, maybe he was stressed because of the competitions, they were going to be his firsts after all, debuting as a figure skater “are you nervous? Regionals are in two weeks” Loki looked at her with a weak smile “not really, I’m eager to compete, I know my skating needs to get better but I’m so proud of myself for having qualified for my first big competition”. Frigga nodded and squeezed his hand, she resembled a lot to her mother, always with tender eyes and encouraging words “you’ll win love, I’m pretty sure, you’re amazing on the ice” then she leaned on the back of her chair and smiled sourly “have I told you about my son?”

Loki gave up with his food and put it aside, he glanced at Frigga and shook his head, she sighed and her eyes were melancholic “when he was five I taught him how to skate too, he was as talented as you, I was so proud… he tried figure skating for a year… even won a medal… but then Odin started to talk…” she massaged her temples and a sad smile broke on her face “also everyday he came back crying saying his classmates mocked him because of figure skating… he came to hate it and one day he said he wanted to do hockey instead…” Loki felt sorry for Frigga “well… he’s a hockey star now, I’ll introduce you to him one day”.

Loki smiled while thinking that maybe Frigga’s son was one of the idiots that made fun of him last time, after that incident he practiced only in the mornings to avoid them – and to be able to know more about Natasha, who came to be one of the greatest figure skaters in the country: classy but strong and practiced at the same hour as him – “why don’t you have photos with him? I mean… there´re photos but just when he was a child…” Loki thought it was strange, Frigga’s face darkened, she gazed at her hands “Odin forbid me… when our son went to university they had a big argument… Odin wanted him to left hockey and concentrate on his career… also he wants him to study a business related career, but my boy chose psychology instead… Odin was infuriated and they told each other horrible things…” Frigga sighed again and suddenly looked wore up, Loki felt pity for her, she was such a kind woman but her husband was an ass “I’m sure he’ll come back to visit you… you’re a great mother and person Frigga” her face lit up and she gave a glance to Loki “you’re my son now too, I’m eager to introduce you to him, he’s a nice boy and very handsome” she winked and Loki flushed, not sure if Frigga already knew that he liked boys, apparently she did “you… know?” he asked dumbfounded and Frigga giggled “I’m like your mother now… and I can tell just by seeing you darling, it’s ok, just be careful ok? You’re so young….” And finally something popped up in Frigga’s mind “oh, perhaps you’re all sad and melancholic because of someone? Did you meet a guy?” she seemed quite excited and Loki shook his head rapidly “no! I haven’t met anybody… just one girl, but I don’t like her, though she’s a great skater” Frigga grinned and nodded “yep, I saw you talking with Natasha, she’s a queen on the ice”

***

After their little conversation Loki went to his room (Frigga´s son’s room) flopped on the mattress and snuggled with his teddy bear, he pouted and told himself to forget about Thor, he’d heard from Natasha that the guy was a player but that his only real love was the most intelligent girl in university, a petit one called Jane Foster, who was beautiful and smart – the girl was a genius in astrophysics – and most important… Thor’s age. Loki had seen the girl a couple of times and after their little encounters he felt so small and ugly that he told himself to forget about the blonde – and follow Natasha’s advice.

His phone buzzed but Loki kept whining about his bad luck, and it buzzed again, he sighed and answered it, not checking the ID because Darcy always called at that hour “hi” he said with the most bored voice. After a seconds of silence a manly and deep voice spoke back “Loki? Is that you?” Loki froze and sat on his bed not believing his ears, was that Thor? His voice sounded deeper on the phone, he cleared his voice and talked again “yeah! It’s me! I didn’t know this was your number” he cursed inside his damn teenager’s voice, all high pitched and girly. Thor laughed and it made the phone vibrated “well… you can save it now” Thor laughed again, Loki couldn’t help but imagined his smiling face and it made his heart jolt “You know… I’m free tomorrow noon, and I was wondering if you want to go and eat something with me” it was Saturday… Loki had longer practices those days, and usually lunch with Frigga and Odin… but now Thor was asking him out and he couldn’t miss that opportunity “yeah it´s ok, I’ll wait you at 3 outside the rink”

“nice, I’m seeing you tomorrow then” Thor answered enthusiastically and Loki wanted to jump around the house and screamed that he had a date with the most handsome guy in Asgard, but he restrained himself from that, after that Thor said goodbye and left Loki staring at the ceiling smiling like a fool during three hours until he dozed off.

***

“Good job today Loki, go take a shower and grab your things, Odin is picking us up in 15 minutes” Frigga said while strolling in his phone, Loki stood in front of her and fidgeted, she looked up and arched a brow “wanna tell me something?” Loki nodded and she put the phone aside smiling at him “what is it love?” Loki lowered his gaze and spoke “well… you know I don’t have many friends but Natasha asked me to go lunch and shop with her and I’m willing to go…” he lied and felt terrible but he couldn’t tell Frigga about his little crush with a certain blonde 5 years older than him. He raised his gaze and found Frigga looking at him with tender eyes “it’s ok, have fun sweetheart” she searched inside her purse and took some money giving it to Loki “go and buy something beautiful for you too” Loki felt guilt spreading through his body, Frigga was an angel and he was lying to him.  “t-thanks” he stuttered and rushed to the showers. He bumped with Natasha who was eating a grassy sandwich “kid… you really need glasses…” she stared at him and Loki felt the urgency to tell her everything “Natasha! I count with you! Thor asked me out but I lied and told Frigga I’m hanging out with you! Please don’t tell her!!!” Natasha gazed at him with wide eyes and then rolled her beautiful eyes “stubborn kid… don’t come crying when Thor just played with you… I know better than you” Loki bit his lower lip and saw her with puppy eyes, Natasha bit his sandwich again and then sighed “ok… but don’t think I’m always doing this… I don’t like that oaf…even when he’s…” she paused and smirked, Loki looked puzzled with her last words “doesn’t matter…” she dashed and Loki shrugged rushing himself to get ready for Thor.

***

Loki was dressed in skinny black jeans, a green oversized turtleneck sweater and white trainers, his hair neatly combed, he felt his heart beating so fast while he was standing outside the rink waiting for Thor. His phone buzzed and he took a look quickly thinking it was Thor, to be disappointed right after following Darcy’s silly messages [ _hey Lokes, you frozing? (_ _´・ω・｀_ _)_ ] Loki tipped back [ _hey silly, I’m in a date_ ], he put his phone back in his pocket but it went off again, now Darcy was calling him

“What?” he answered and Darcy yelped on the other side of the line _“you kidding me Loki?!!! A boyfriend? Already?!!! Tell me everything bitch_!” she was shouting and Loki had to put the mobile far from his ear “geez you’re noisy Lewis…” he took some air “not my boyfriend… just a friend… the one I told you about, blonde big from the hockey club…” Darcy was silent for a moment then shouted again and Loki hissed “ _the dick who made fun of you?! You nuts? I thought that you were the intelligent one between both of us… apparently I was wrong_ ” Loki rolled his eyes “he didn’t say anything to me, it was his friends… and he’s trying to making up for me…” he couldn’t hide his excitement, Loki was grinning. Darcy was curious now “ _wasn´t he a college student_?” Loki said yes and Darcy was frantic again “ _Loki! You’re just 14 it’s against the law! And dangerous too… god I sound like my mom_ – she hissed – _but is the fucking true, don’t you dare to fuck in the first date ok?!! We need to have THE conversation…_ ”  Loki huffed “Darcy… I had that conversation with my mother last year… too awkward to have a second…” he giggled hearing Darcy whining.

He was babbling nonsense with his best friend through the phone when he heard someone clearing his voice behind him, Loki stayed still and looked back to meet Thor’s blue eyes, the guy was smiling, mostly amused by the chit chat he was having with Darcy, Loki gulped and hung the phone without saying anything to Darcy. He walked closer to Thor feeling embarrassed “sorry… I didn’t know you were there…” Thor chuckled “it was funny, it seems like you and your friend were having fun” he patted Loki’s head “ready? I’m quite hungry”. Loki felt a strange warmness inside his belly, he lowered his gaze and nodded “You’re quite shy aren´t you?” Thor commented and grabbed Loki’s wrist “my car is parked there, let’s go” he gave Loki a reassuring smile and that was all Loki needed to make Thor his official crush.

***

Thor took him to a small and cozy cafeteria near to the campus, Loki ordered a milkshake and a sandwich, Thor looked at him suspiciously saying that it was his treat so he could ask for anything but Loki excused himself saying his coach was strict with diet – it was true… he needed to be very skinny to be able to do his perfect triple toe and land smoothly – Thor shrugged and ordered almost the whole menu for him. They talked a lot, Thor told him about his dreams with hockey, how passionate he was about the sport and his former interest in figure skating when he was a child “I’m glad I didn’t pursued that… look at me, I’m almost 2 meters tall” he laughed “it would have been ridiculous! And embarrassing too… also I’m quite bulky for the sport”. Loki sipped his milkshake and gave Thor a small smile.

Thor leaned closer putting his elbows on the table, he locked his gaze with Loki’s green eyes “I can’t believe you’re in college… you look so young… “Loki couldn’t stand the stare and look at his drink instead whilst playing with a piece of lettuce “I am… everybody says I´m too young, but I´m 18 soon” Thor hummed and nodded “still… you have a baby face…” He kept looking at Loki and it made his heart pace quick, Thor seemed to notice and leaned back on his chair “don’t get me wrong… you’re cute…” he said casually and Loki raised his gaze meeting Thor’s eyes, they were different now “beautiful indeed…” he continued and Loki’s mouth was suddenly dry.

Thor smirked and took Loki’s hand with one of his big and rough hands “don’t be shy… Is the true… you’re mesmerizing Loki…” was Thor flirting with him? Loki was still a novel in those things, he felt his face heating up and stood up apologizing, he needed to go to the restroom. Inside it he splashed his face with cold water, his heart beating so fast he thought he would have a stroke. “Calm down Loki…. Just be yourself” he took a last look on the mirror, and head towards his table again, but before taking his sit across Thor he saw him speaking through his phone, giving his back to him.

“I’m not fucking him… he’s like a child!... ok… ok… just one kiss but I want my money ok?... yeah I’ll send you the photo…” Thor chuckled. Loki stiffed, was Thor talking about him? Was his date part of a bet? By the phone conversation Thor had with who knows it was and Loki was the target. Loki’s eyes watery and he felt in the verge of crying, his chest hurt too… he walked slowly towards Thor, the guy looked at him smiling “you’re back, wanna walk around? Maybe go to cinema?” Loki didn’t answer, just took his wallet and cellphone and headed off the cafeteria.

Tears were already rolling down his cheeks, he hurried to search the nearest bus station, or maybe call Frigga to pick him up. He was searching her number between his contacts in his phone when he felt a strong grip on his forearm, he struggled knowing it was Thor but the guy was way stronger than him “Loki, what happened? Are you ok? We were having a good time and …” Loki glared at him, eyes full of tears and swollen “I’m a bet!!” Thor stayed still and Loki shouted back “you and your friends can go to hell!! How much will they pay you? Will it be more if you fuck me?” he was sobbing, looking more like a child than he already was, Thor was in silence, staring at him with a guilty expression on his face. Loki took the money Frigga gave him earlier and threw it on Thor’s face “now you have your dirty money! Leave me alone!”, he run but this time Thor didn’t follow him.

***

Frigga saw his phone and smiled when she read Loki’s name “hi darling, are you having fu-“ she didn’t finish, already hearing to Loki’s sobbing “Oh gosh, what’s the matter?!” Loki cried feeling like a fool, he promised himself no to do that again and now listen to Natasha’s advice “I lied… I wasn’t with Natasha… please pick me up” Frigga furrowed taking her car’s keys “I’m on my way, where are you?”. “outside the rink” Loki mumbled and she hung up, he was in trouble but at least he learnt not to play with fire again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! and thanks for kudos I was so happy to have some :D!


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor realized he's a fool... and a rival appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried my best and wrote this before my mid-term exams... I'm having a hard week next week U__U many exams and essays... college is hard ;_; Hope you like this chap, is from Thor's perspective and it helps to understand why he did what he did... also this starts the real story :3 so I'm quite excited  
> this is no betaed, sorry for my mistakes U_U I'm trying hard

 

Thor was a nice guy, friendly and funny, the girls loved him and the boys wanted to befriend him, so it wasn’t a surprise he was one of the most popular guys around the campus, with that popularity he just needed to wink and he had as many girls as he wanted.  But one in particular caught his attention some months after he started college: the small and sweet Jane, a cute brunette from the science department; he tried to approach her with the usual behavior he perform with other chicks but the girl ignored him, Thor was frustrated but tried new tactics instead, he asked his mother one day they were lunching together and she commented something about flowers and other cheesy stuff, so Thor gave a try and after some months of listening to Jane and giving flowers – learning the flower language too – the girl was in love with him. They became a couple and everything seemed perfect, but Thor’s personality was quite fragile and there was something that bothered him: being mock by his stupid friends. They made fun of him saying he was going to marry Jane and that the ‘old Thor’ was dead. He returned to be a womanizer, having many girlfriends as he could and when Jane discovered him she turned him down.

 

After that, he felt empty and sad most of the time, thinking about the little girl all the time. Life became quite boring, playing with girls was fun before but not now when the girl of his dreams hate him… the only thrilling activity was hockey, and well… his studies sometimes – he chose psychology because he had an interest in it, but not passion – Thor decided to concentrate a bit more on that and practiced more hockey to forget about Jane. But then his friends again offered him a new ‘interesting and fun’ activity: bets. It started like playing, first to kiss a girl, then to take some to his bed and so on… but after three months Thor had broken almost the half of hearts of the girls from campus. Many hated him and others thought he was a piece of shit, but it didn’t lessen his popularity amongst girl – and boys… - Thor discovered it when Sif (his tomboy girl friend) commented her friend, a nerdy guy, had a crush on Thor. Fandral and the others laughed their lungs out and suddenly were making a bet about Thor asking the guy out. That’s how it happened…

 

So when Thor and Fandral met Loki for the first time, the latter couldn’t restrain himself and put the cards on the table for Thor: ‘fuck Loki’ he said in a low voice grinning like a fool and Thor gave up joining the game. After all the guy looked like a girl and in Thor’s opinion he was quite appealing, at least more than the previous guys he had to fool around with to obtain some money. So he approached the boy and when he was already talking with him Thor noticed he was just a kid… he looked like 6 years younger than him and guilt spread through his body. After their little chit chat Thor told his friends he wasn’t fucking Loki, no when the boy seemed like a baby next to him, Fandral just patted his back and said “we’ll see…”.  They forgot about Loki, until the day in the rink when Volstagg made his stupid comment about Loki’s appearance, Thor caught the boy’s sight and noticed he looked at him differently, not like the others – Loki saw them with murderous eyes – Thor instead was rewarded with shy and expectant eyes. His friends noticed that too, and by the next few seconds bets were running, Fandral remembered about fucking Loki and Thor was in the game again.

 

It was a play, just a play, Thor told to himself so he made his move to Loki, just to find that the boy was utterly sweet and innocent, he asked for his number and promised the boy to take him for lunch playing the role of the nice guy and hero. After thinking about the bet for 2 weeks and having Fandral all day in his dorm asking about Loki, he was fed up and decided he needed the money – after the big quarrel he had with his father, Thor never asked for money, his mother sent him some anyway but it wasn´t enough – so he called Loki, and after set their date Thor stared at the ceiling for hours feeling like the worst for what he was doing to the boy.

 

Things became worst when they met the next day, Thor went to pick him up and found him talking on the phone, he stayed in silence amused by the form the boy talked with his friend – he supposed -  he was cheerful and funny, and then he noticed they were talking about him and how much Loki was interested in him. He felt a dull pain inside his chest but let it pass and cleared his voice to make Loki aware of his presence. Seeing the smile on the boy’s face made him feel terrible, Thor took a moment to glance at Loki’s outfit…. The guy was lovely, too adorable to be true with the oversized sweater making him huggable – Thor told to himself he shouldn’t, that wasn’t part of the bet -.

 

During lunch, Thor was frenzy full of guilt, so he chose to spoke his mind out trying to make that easier, but every time he saw Loki smiling face his heart clenched and another injection of consciousness hit him and his fault was repeated in his mind again and again.  He checked his mobile phone and saw Fandral messages, he was so wore up that decided to end things as soon as possible, he openly flirted with Loki but the boy became embarrassed so fast that he flew to the restroom, Thor felt alleviated for a while until Fandral called him…

 

What? – Thor was quite upset, he was regretting that bet

 _Hey pal!_ – Fandral answered with a grin in his voice – _already fucked the sweet Loki?_

I’m not fucking him! – Thor said between gritted teeth

 _Why not?_ – Fandral laughed – _he has quite a nice ass_

He’s... he’s like a child! – Thor was feeling really bad

_Hmmm, that’s true, you can go to jail bud, what about a kiss?_

Ok…

 _With tongue…_ \- Fandral giggled and Thor felt like punch him

Ok… - again he was so deep in his shit – just one kiss! But I want my money ok?

_No problem bro, Volstagg had it, just send me the photo and we’re all good_

Yeah… I’ll send you the photo – he could hear Volstagg on the background shouting “go for it!” which made him chuckle.

 

Thor hung up, and as soon as he lifted his gaze he saw Loki, the boy had a grim expression and was taking his things from the table. He thought it was strange and offered a walk but Loki didn’t answer and by the next second he was running outside the cafeteria. Thor cursed himself and threw 50 dollars to the counter to run right after Loki. He grabbed the boy and when he turned to see him Thor’s heart sunk inside. Loki was crying like a baby, even his sobs sounded like the one’s his baby neighbor made, so cute and yet so heartbreaking. Thor stayed still not knowing what to do, Loki shouted at him and exposed him and his friends with the bet. Thor let Loki go, feeling like the biggest piece of shit in the world, Loki’s perfect face was all flushed and swollen with tears… and was Thor’s fault.

 

When he arrived to his dorm, his friends were fussing around inside it, he sighed and chose to go to the rink instead, he sat in the bleachers seeing blankly at the ice when a voice snapped him from his thoughts “having a bad day oaf?” Thor saw Natasha standing beside him and looked away “not your business Tasha…”. They knew each other, he tried to hit on Natasha but the girl punched him so hard in his first attempt that since that day Thor respect her a lot, also she was quite famous for being one of the best figure skaters in the country.

 

“Oh they are… I know you’re playing with my new toy” she sipped from her coke – Thor couldn’t understand how she was so slender when she ate all day and not so healthy food – Thor looked puzzled, she sighed and sat next to him “I knew you made a bet with your brainless friends to hit on Loki” Thor huffed and rubbed his face “I’m the worst…” Natasha grinned and nodded “You’re indeed… But I’m glad it happened now”. Thor turned to look at her and the girl winked at him “why?” he asked and Natasha smirked “Loki had a crush on you… it was so obvious! But now that things are horrible and probably he’s hating you, he’ll concentrate more on practice, I have great expectations for him, he’s talented” she caressed her knees aimlessly “you’re not in the way now, so is good”.

 

“At least I helped with something” Thor couldn’t bare the pain in his heart, his games surpassed the boundaries. Natasha played with her hair and hummed “he’s going to be depressed though… adding he’s lonely here, did you know he’s from Jottunheim? All alone here, without his parents and friends and with a broken heart… poor boy” Thor glared at Natasha and she grinned mischievously “Thanks Romanov… I feel better now” she patted his shoulder and stood up “ a pleasure dear, now don’t approach him anymore, go and cry to your dearest Jane and stop your stupid bets” she walked away leaving Thor with a dark cloud above him.

 

***

 

The following days Thor made things clear with his friends, he stopped the bets and the games and tried to return to his usual life. He wanted to make things up with Jane so he asked her out and they talked again, not like a couple but at least more than the past months. After two weeks from the incidents everything seemed better, Thor didn’t see Loki again also he was very busy with hockey and Jane that he couldn’t think about the boy.

 

One day, after a hockey practice Thor was searching for his keys inside his bag, he rushed to the rink thinking that maybe he had left them there, on the bleachers. He entered the place and stood frozen for a while, he saw Loki, skating and not aware of his presence, he was wearing a special outfit that fitted perfectly in his slender figure, black and white with a soft hue of green that made his eyes shine brighter. Thor gaped for a while, the boy looked more beautiful than the last time he saw him and he wondered if it was possible that a boy was that gorgeous? Everything in him was so delicate, he reminded him of Jane because of his small frame and frail body.

 

Thor spotted his keys and walked slowly to them trying not to make a sound, but his big bulky body wasn’t easy to hide and Loki noticed him, he stopped and stared at him for a while. Thor smiled weakly but the boy just ignored him and continued his routine. He made a loop and then another, landing like an angel on the ice, Thor kept watching him delighted by the amazing performance of Loki. Thor couldn’t tore his eyes from Loki, it felt like he was seeing a swan trying to fly, his heart raced with emotion and it made him remember the day when he loved figure skating as much as his mother loved it.

 

Loki made a triple axel then, but stumbled with his feet and fell hard on the ice yelping. Thor stood up and run to him, the rink was empty, Loki’s coach was not there apparently “are you ok? Can you stand up?” Loki didn’t answer and pushed him away. Loki stood up and walked to the bleachers limping a bit, Thor followed him “Loki… I know you hate me, but I’m sincere now, are you hurt? I can call someone… Natasha maybe? You’re limping!” Loki didn’t look at him, he drank some water and answered in a flat voice “go away…” Thor let a heavy breath of defeat and did as Loki told him, something inside of him clenching.

 

***

 

Fandral told Thor about the regionals, the boy wanted to see Natasha compete – everyone was attracted to her… so watching her in a tight outfit made the whole college eager to go and support them on regionals – Thor wasn’t sure, he still felt terrible about Loki but Jane insisted too and he couldn’t say no to her. They attended the competitions supporting the Asgard team, and to his surprise Loki was there too – he didn’t know the boy was competing, he tought he would be there just supporting Natasha as a friend-. As expected Natasha beat all the records and ended first in her category qualifying for the nationals; Thor was amazed but nothing could compare to Loki’s ability on ice, as Natasha he was an expert in all the movements and got the first place by far. “Wow he looks so young, how old is he? 14?” Jane commented and Thor answered absentmindedly “He’s 17” Jane looked at Thor quite surprised “didn’t know you knew each other, are you friends?” Thor blushed and shook his head “no... Not really, he’s Tasha’s friend actually” Jane chuckled and nuzzled in Thor chest “I see… don’t be shy to say you’re interested in figure skating, is a beautiful sport” Thor sighed and petted Jane’s brown hair.

 

Thor and Jane left before the medal ceremony, Thor told her he was feeling tired and that they had practice the next day so they returned to campus earlier. That night in his dorm, Thor had a frenetic Fandral babbling about how sexy Natasha was but Thor just could think about Loki, his delicate movements and strong jumps, his beautiful face paler with the shine of the ice, and his rosy cheeks and lips at the end of his routine, he was adorable. “Hey dude… are you listening?” Thor gazed at Fandral and flopped on the mattress again “what? You were talking about Tasha all the time” Fandral kicked his backside “I was taking about Loki” Thor looked back “what with him?” he arched a brow and Fandral shrugged “just… he’s cute you know? I know we’ve been idiots for molest him but… today he left me hypnotized, he’s small and beautiful… I don’t know if it is the effect of the ice bu-“ Thor punched him on the face and Fandral hissed touching his nose full of blood “for what was that?!!!” he cried and Thor frowned. He realized then what he’d done and rushed to bring a towel and water “man… I’m sorry… it’s just…” Fandral looked confused and Thor let a deep sigh “I don’t know why I did that… I’m still affected by Loki I think… I feel terrible”

 

Fandral stared at him in silence and then talk again squeezing Thor’s shoulder “I’m going to help you! After all it was our fault too that Loki hates you now” Thor lifted his gazed with wide eyes “You’ll do?” then he narrowed his eyes “last time you wanted to ‘help me’ things were so fucked up I don’t want to remember” Fandral shook his hand in front of his face “no! no! This time is different, listen, after today… I have to recognize I’m quite interested in Loki too, maybe we’ll can be friends?” he smiled sheepishly and Thor held back his impulse to punch him again.

 

***

 

Apparently Fandral was quite a creepy stalker so he followed Loki everywhere he could, and after a week he had a schedule of the boy

 

“First time in the morning he practiced at the rink with his couch – a blond woman, sometimes there’s Natasha too – then she take Loki to his classes I guess, but the strange thing is that I couldn’t find out which classes he’s taking yet” Fandral mumbled while chewing his sandwich, Thor looked at him and arched a brow “you’re quite creepy you know?” Fandral shrugged “I’m interested in him… The problem is there’s someone in the way now…” Thor tensed and gazed at his friend trying to think who could be that person, but his heartbeat slowed down when he remembered ‘the obstacle’ may be Natasha since the girl was all the time with Loki “Natasha? She likes him, she’s his protector”. Fandral bite his sandwich again “hmmm not really, is that fucking Stark, from the tech department… he’s around Loki’s age I think, a genius” Thor stiffed, Tony Stark was another pretty boy from campus, he was  15 when he entered college and was well known for being a woman killer, and sometimes a man eater.  His overprotective sense activated immediately and he was about to run to Loki and locked him to prevent him to come closer to that guy.

 

“Hey Thor!!” Sif smacked him on the head “I’m talking to you! Jane’s searching for you, she’s waiting for you outside” Thor thanked Sif and hurried to meet Jane. He’d promised her to lunch with her and her friend Bruce, so they gathered together in one of the tables from the dinning. All was good until that Tony appeared, Thor felt raging inside but faked a smile when the overconfident boy sat on their table after greeting Bruce and Jane “hey! I know you! You’re the one who fucked half of the girls from here!” Jane fidgeted in her seat and Thor clenched his fist saying to himself to calm down and don’t make a fuss about it. He smiled back and answered in an overacted voice “same as you… as far as I’m concerned” Tony laughed and nodded “you’re well informed big boy, but not girls only” he winked and Thor suddenly felt revolted.

 

Jane cleared her voice “hmmm so, how’s your project?” Tony grinned “It’s perfect!! They approved it and are giving me the money next week” he smirked then “not that I needed it anyways but it helps” Thor couldn’t stand him, he was a fucking billionaire and player… - as him, but he was nice, Tony was an asshole – and was trying to play with Loki… - Like him… but he regretted it and was the new protector of the boy, at least he wanted to think that-. Tony excused for a moment and answered a call, he smiled broadly as soon as he heard the one talking “LOKI! Where are you... are you free?? OH, I can take you to a nice place what do you say?” Thor lifted his gaze, glaring at Tony dangerously, Jane noticed it and stared at him with furrowed eyebrows “are you ok Thor?” she whispered concerned but he didn’t answer.

 

“Oh, are you in campus? Then why don’t you come to the dinning?” Tony giggled like an idiot in Thor’s opinion “I’m waiting for you dear” he sing-sang and then hung up. He looked back to the ones in front of him, Bruce was eating nonchalantly, Jane had the face of Holy Mary and Thor’s was killing him with his gaze. Tony leaned on his seat “my little cute _friend_ is comin’”, Thor took a fork and dug it deeply on his pasta wishing he could do that to Tony’s stupid face. After ten minutes Loki appeared on the dinning, wearing a snoopy’s hoodie and skinny jeans – looking adorable as always – he walked towards Tony not even smiling, he stopped dead in his tracks when spotted Thor was sat on the table too.

 

“Hey gorgeous, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Bruce – a genius… not like me but he’s really smart –  sweet Jane – another smarty, don’t let you fool by her cute face – and… of course Asgard college’s prince charming: the mighty Thor!” Loki mumble a hello to them and sat on an empty seat next to Tony. Thor stared at him feeling very uncomfortable, Loki didn’t raise his gaze from the table’s surface, all the time with a grim expression on his face… Thor wondered if the Loki who gave him sweet smiles had disappeared for ever. Tony slipped an arm around Loki’s waist pulling him closer but the boy struggled a bit, not very pleased with Tony’s closeness. “Isn’t he cute? He won the regionals did you know? Natasha is loving him!” Jane nodded eagerly deciding to ignore the murderous and weird look Thor had and trying to make some conversation instead “I do! Loki you were amazing! I’ve never seen something like that, you’ll win the nationals for sure, by the way when is it?”

 

Loki looked at her, not an emotion on his face and answered flatly “December…” Jane laughed awkwardly and continued “oh well… you have plenty of time then! You’ll beat all the competitors!” Loki gazed at her and didn’t answer, Jane spoke again feeling incredibly uncomfortable because of the silence “I can’t understand how Natasha and you do those spins!! They’re awesome!” Loki smirked at her “and I was thinking you were the smart one, don’t you know about physics of movement?” Jane blushed in embarrassment and shut up. Thor frowned deeply, that wasn’t the guy he met before, this one was arrogant and rude. Tony patted his little head and joked “a bit shy my dear Loki… he has quite a _nice_ tongue” Thor was seeing red after those word, was Tony insinuating that he’d already kissed Loki? If that was true he’d kill the fucking scientist. Loki elbowed him hard which made Thor a bit glad “shut up Stark… your jokes are lame” finally he lifted his gaze and look at Thor “things are lame on this table, I’m going back with Natasha” Tony was about to say something but Thor stood up and took Loki’s wrist “we’re talking” he said with a determined look, Loki struggled a bit but was dragged outside by Thor anyways leaving Jane, Bruce and Tony confused.

 

***

 

“Let me go!!!” Loki hissed, pulling his wrist from Thor’s strong grip, the latter didn’t hesitate and continued dragging him until they were quite far from the dinning, in an empty garden from the campus, finally releasing the younger, Loki stroked his abused wrist the pale skin quite red because of the rough treat. He glared at Thor “what the fuck do you want? Wasn’t I clear before? I don’t want see you again, you had fun, now leave me alone!” Thor bit his lower lip and shouted back “I don’t care what you’ve said! You’re not being you! What the hell with Stark?! Stay away from him, he’s trouble!” Loki frowned clearly outraged “sorry? Who are you to tell me who I can hang out with?” he pushed Thor and turned to walk away but Thor grabbed his arm “you’re hurting me silly oaf!!!” Loki said between gritted teeth using the same nickname Natasha used with him – the boy was clearly influenced by her – , Thor realized he was saying the truth and released his arm “I’m sorry… I- I- just…” he stuttered, Loki was fuming “I’m sorry ok? I feel like the worst shit in the world… I regret what I – we did to you… but please…” Thor caressed softly Loki’s forearms with both hands “bring the old Loki back…” Loki stayed in silence for some minutes and stepped back “bye Thor”.

 

The boy left and Thor stayed in the same spot watching him go, not daring to say a word… he couldn’t, he was feeling terrible, being hated was a horrible feeling indeed.

 

***

 

The next two weeks was torture, Loki started to practice in the rink just before the hockey team with Natasha, and every time Thor crossed his path the boy  not only ignored him but he let the idiot of Tony Stark touch him and fooled with him. Thor breathed deeply and tried his best not to break his hockey stick on Stark’s head – he wanted to do it so badly, especially when the motherfucker gave him a cheeky smile.

 

“Easy big guy… you’re digging your nails on your palms” Natasha snorted once, he glared at her and she giggled patting his shoulder “leave him be… and concentrate on your sport and you petit girlfriend… don’t come near us again” she squeezed his shoulder in a not friendly way “otherwise I’ll make sure to cut your balls… he had enough of you”. Thor grimaced but something of her menace made him fearless “I’m making Loki my friend again… he’ll forgive me Romanov” Natasha shrugged “your risk, you know I’m the type that fulfill her promises”, she left the rink and Thor kept thinking how to make the boy his friend again… he still had Loki’s number, he could start by there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again!! and kudos and comments make me so happy! n_n


	4. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is working hard, Loki doesn't make it easy tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!!! sorry for taking two weeks... I've been in exams - I did terrible U__U I wanna cry - but life goes on and writing makes me feel better.   
> For this chapter, I want to make it clear that I'm against stereotypes, so sorry about the part when Thor make a comment related to that, it's due narrative, not my way of thinking.   
> I hope you'll like this chap n__n - because I lost inspiration some days, but I hope everything goes smooth now. Also I've been distracted by the INCREDIBLE, AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL YURI ON ICE!!! if you're a fan of figure skating as I am, check it out!!! :D 
> 
> PD: this is not betaed, sorry about the many mistakes I'm sure I've made

(after Loki's date)

Loki cried all the way back to Frigga’s house, the latter didn’t speak during the time she was driving but when she parked her car in the yard and after killing the engine she finally looked at the boy, first with stern eyes that became soft after a minute watching him sobbing. “Oh dear” she said and hugged him tightly, Loki grasped at her sweater and felt like a child needing his mother… he missed Farbauti so much in that moment.

 

They entered the house, Odin was sat on the couch reading a newspaper an lifted his gaze to see what was happening, he noticed the flushed face on Loki and glanced at his wife who made a pleading face for him to not make a commentary about it. They walked to Loki’s room and sat side by side, she stroked his hair, Loki was sniffing then. “Do you want to tell me what happened love?” Loki stayed still for a moment but heaved a sigh and nodded “go on then, I’m all ears, I’m not going to judge you or punish you, you know that right?”. Loki wiped the rest of his tears that were left on his cheeks and spoke with a trembling voice.

 

“There was a guy… he’s older than me and we met at the rink. I thought he was nice and I liked him… I’ve never dated before so to be invited by him was a dream come true… I thought he liked me too” Loki’s voice broke a little and Frigga squeezed his hand “That boy hurt you? Did he do something to you? Tell me his name and I’m going to sue him now” Loki shook his head “Is not worth it… he made a bet with his friends if he could… kiss me – Loki lied – and I heard him talking with them… he asked me out just for the money but he didn’t touch me so don´t worry Frigga” Frigga frowned, he looked clearly angry “what a son of a bitch that guy!” Loki started to cry again “I’m so sorry for lying to you… I was a fool for thinking that someone will have an interest in me…I mean… just look at me I’m all small and skinny…” Frigga thumbed his cheeks “no dear, don’t think like that! You’re beautiful and that guy is a pig! Just don’t lie to me again ok? I won’t get mad If you want to go out with someone, just tell me and bring that person here so we could meet him” Loki shrugged and flopped on his bed “I guess you want to sleep? I cooked dinner, if you want some grab it from the fridge” she stood next to the door frame and looked back “sleep well sweetheart, we’re practicing hard starting tomorrow, regionals are on us”.

 

***

 

(A month later)

 

Loki took Natasha’s advice and became a loner, not giving a fuck about his classmates, he stayed alone during breaks and ate by himself in lunch. Then in ballet classes he spent the time with Natasha, who became her only friend in Asgard, the girl was willing to teach him and couch him sometimes – Frigga was satisfied to know they were getting well together so she let her –. And Loki had a lot to thank to the half-Russian girl, she was a tough couch and yet she made him improved a lot, and after his incredible debut on regionals he felt ready for beating the nationals.  

 

Then one day, they met Tony Stark, specifically Loki because Natasha seemed like she knew the boy from before. She was amused by the brazenly way he flirted with Loki, which made the younger suspicious since he thought Natasha warned him not to date with someone again. “what’s so funny?” he inquired on their way back to their houses and Natasha smiled cockily “it’s funny... Tony is in denial all the time and he hides it flirting with other boys and girls” Loki didn’t understand and Natasha noticed so she cleared his doubts “he’s head over heels to a boy called Steve Rogers, an art student older than him… quite appealing” she bit her lip and Loki felt interested then “why didn’t he say it to him instead of being fooling around with me?” Natasha patted his head and grinned “because he’s a fucking ego-maniac, Steve is the always correct guy and shy one… he thinks that being with Tony is not ok since he’s underage and a boy… and Tony won’t accept his love for him, he can be a teaser but when it comes to love he’s a sucker” Loki nodded with big round eyes and then looked back at the street, he thought about himself then… he was a sucker too… and an image of Thor came to his mind out of the blue, he shook his head and his friend gazed at him with a frown “imagined Tony naked or what?” Loki felt suddenly sick.

 

***

 

After his encounter with Thor Loki felt smug every time he crossed his way, he acted nonchalantly and ignored the blonde with all his might. Natasha, who was an expert in things involved with revenge and so, had the idea of practice before the hockey team. They did, and Loki felt pleased each time he got a glimpse of Thor’s puppy eyes boring on him or his murderous eyes on Tony when the guy hugged him.

 

He felt sure he hated Thor, and seeing him suffer made him happy – at least that was what he said to Darcy who aha-ed him. “Say it Lewis, what’s on your mind” he spit out and Darcy chuckled “that you still has a crush on that stupid Thor… every time you talk about his miserable face seeing you in the rink your voice change” Loki huffed, noticeable angry “you kidding right? Have you forgotten what he did to me? I’m not an idiot Darcy I won’t love someone like that” and Darcy hummed “I will… but that’s me and my 16 years old life failing in love stuff” Loki giggled “lame…” he replied.

 

***

 

Another month passed an Thor felt devastated when he  realized his phone was blocked in Loki’s one… so the cellphone plan was out of battle, he passed hour spacing out thinking on a way to befriend Loki again… and get rid of the gnawing guilt inside of him for being an asshole. Usually Jane, sat next to him snapped him out of his thoughts, most of the times angry at him for not paying enough attention to her “you know what? Keep it with your stuff, I’m tired of this, see you later Thor” and she walked away leaving him behind with a confused look on his face – men and women… both were too damn hard to understand – Thor used to think.

 

Loki’s indifference hurt, and he didn’t even know why since they weren’t close or anything. However, each time he went to the rink for practice and saw him flirting with the damn Stark, who hugged him and seemed extremely friendly with him, Thor’s chest exploded with a hot sensation he couldn’t recognized but was incredibly uncomfortable. Loki loved attention – it seems like that – so Tony was giving him what he wanted. Thor wanted to talk to him too, being friends and save his own soul from hell, but without the spell of Loki’s forgiveness it wasn’t possible. He sometimes changed quickly and sat on the bleachers, he saw the boy skate and shivered just by the sound of the blades, Loki was a genius on the ice, there wasn’t a doubt about that and every time Thor watch his performances he felt hypnotized by him and his artistic moves.

 

One day when he was in the changing rooms, already defeated by a new encounter with Loki where the boy would kill him with the coldness of his eyes, Fandral between his babbling about a new girl he was going out with mentioned something that gave Thor ideas “well.. I’m quite a stalker, which I’m not ashamed of, because I discovered many things she liked and I gave her whatever she wishes” Thor lifted his gaze to see at Fandral with a glint on his eyes “she’s totally oblivious who’s his secret admirer, the one who made her dreams come true” he laughed an Thor joined him, laughed because of the great idea Fandral just gave him, he stood up and kissed him on the cheek “ugh man, I don’t swing that way… not with you, that’s gross” Thor slapped his head and headed out of the changing rooms.

 

So that’s how Thor’s plan began, he started by hiding between some boxes pilled next to the bleachers and listened to Loki’s conversation with Natasha. He discovered the boy liked a specifically brand of water and immediately he bought a box of them and hired a kid who practiced there too to put it next to Loki’s bag every day. Thor felt like winning the whole season every time he entered the rink and glanced with the corner of his eye the happy face of Loki when he found the bottle there, Natasha looked suspicious but she said nothing, Thor remained breezy like he wasn’t aware of what happened with Loki.

 

Thor continued with his plan, he felt so much like Fandral being hidden under those boxes but the results worth it. In less than a month Thor discovered that Loki loved M&M’s, lived with his coach, preferred quiet places, his favorite book was War and Peace, was so interested in Russian culture – probably because of Tasha’s influence –, favorite color was green (the same as his eyes, Thor thought), he loved sushi and Snoopy (Thor noticed the boy had a small keychain plushy of the doggie hanging from his bag). And during the whole month Thor spoiled the boy secretly, he paid to the kid from the rink to put everything he bought next to Loki’s bag (mostly many Snoopy merchandise or M&M’s – the yellow ones which were Loki’s favorites –). By the end of the month, and with increasing suspicious looks from Natasha every time Loki picked up a new gift from his ‘secret admirer’, Thor decided to go beyond that.

 

He used his savings and bought a brand new edition of War and Peace, edited and with a special analysis from a Russian expert in literature. They were two volumes and cost 250 dollars to Thor, he felt nervous thinking that Loki may freak out because how in the world the mysterious person knew about that – well he was a professional of stalking now – , but decided to give a try and went to the kid from the rink (his name was Pip, he discovered it a couple of weeks after calling him ‘kiddo’ all the time).

 

“Hey Pip, going to the rink?” the kid looked back and lifted his gaze to see Thor well, showing his tired look “now what? Chocolates? Why don’t you talk to him? He´s nice, he taught me how to do a camel spin” Thor huffed and took out from his bag the big box with the two volumes of War and Peace, Pip widened his eyes “oh no!! A bottle of water or M&M’s are ok… but that’s huge man! I won’t do it! I don’t want Loki to think I’m the one in love with him!” Thor frowned, he wasn’t in love with him, he was… he felt shame for playing with Loki’s feelings. Thor sighed and put 50 dollars on Pip’s hands “I’m not in love kiddo… and it’s not your business ok? Just put this note next to Loki’s bag and the box near, not too obvious ok?” Pip read the note and smirked “not in love eh? So why the date then?” Thor blushed a little and pinched Pip’s cheek “not a date! Is a meeting… I have some issues to amend with Loki” Pip nodded and took the box, whining because it was heavy, he walked to the rink mumbling Thor must paid him more than 50 for that.

 

That afternoon, Thor’s heartbeat increased, he felt anxious about the note and if Loki will be willing to meet him. When he walked in the rink with the hockey team and after receiving Loki’s indifference, he stood there for a minute to see him reading the small note stuck on his bag, Natasha wasn’t with him, the girl went first – apparently she was in a hurry – Thor gulped when Loki titled his head and found the box under the bleachers (good job Pip – Thor thought), and he swore his heart started to pound like crazy when Loki unwrapped the cover and took out the books, the boy was glittering with emotion and happiness. Thor grinned like a fool until he fell hard on the ice knocked by Volstagg.

 

“Oh shit!! Man!! What the hell were you thinking about in the middle of practice??! Are you ok?” Thor felt dizzy, Fandral and Volstagg were giving his face soft slaps to maintain him awake “don’t sleep!! Shit Thor, I’m calling the nurse” Thor turned his face to the bleachers, and he could catch a small glimpse of Loki with concern eyes looking in his direction, he grinned and then everything went black.

 

***

 

When he snapped his eyes open, Thor was in his dorm, he raised his head and hissed, it still hurt a little. “You know I don’t like hockey for this right?” Thor recognized that voice immediately and lifted his gaze with a broad smile “mum!”. Frigga looked at him with her brows knitted, and approached her son to caress his cheek “They call me! You scared the shit out of me boy!” Thor laughed, it was always funny listening his mother swearing. He hugged her, still sat on his bed, and nuzzled in her belly “I’ve missed you, what were you doing? You haven’t called in years!!” Frigga stroked his son’s hair “I’ve being busy, I have a new student you know? He’s a cute boy, you should meet him!” Thor smiled and closed his eyes “we can talk about that later… I feel a bit numb now…” Frigga nodded and made Thor to lean on bed again “I’m leaving now, my student is waiting for me at home, I left some food in the fridge so eat it. I love you dear” she kissed his forehead and left.

 

Thor closed his eyes, he wanted to sleep for centuries if that made the pain fade, he was almost snoring when a sound caught his attention. “What was that?” he asked himself and then it sounded again, Thor remembered and searched in the middle of the darkness his cellphone – he bought a new one with a new number, so he could be able to put this one in the contact from the note he left to Loki – he found it and opened the message just sent, it was from Loki – he saved the boy’s number first in this new phone.

 

_Hi :)_ _I don’t know who you’re but thanks for the book, and the chocolates. However, I’m afraid I won’t be able to meet with you_ _L_ _… I’m too busy with practice_

 

Thor sighed and flopped on the mattress, Loki won’t meet him then, the boy was avoiding every possible attempt of people to get near him – with exception of Natasha and Tony. He took the cellphone and tipped a message too.

 

_Oh… don’t worry. Can we text each other at least?_

 

Thor waited for good 5 minutes, sweating like a pig, believing all his efforts were worthless since Loki won’t open to anyone again.

 

_Ok. But don’t think that the presents make you my friend. First I wanna know why are you doing this?_

 

Thor panicked, he didn’t make up a story for that… he was sure Loki would accept meet him and there he will reveal his identity, put on his knees and beg his forgiveness.

 

_I admire you so much, I love figure skating and you’re awesome! The best!_

 

Well, he wasn’t lying, he adored Loki’s technique and the boy was awesome indeed, he won the first place and made it seem like it was the easiest sport in the world, and Thor knew very well it wasn’t.

 

_Ok, just don’t stalk me, it’s creepy_

 

Thor chuckled and reply a “sorry, I won’t” then he put the cellphone aside and closed his eyes, he dozed off with a smile in his lips, finally he had a chance to make things better.

 

***

 

“You’ve being grinning like a psycho the whole morning, what’s with you?” Fandral teased and Thor glared at him for a moment, then returned to his blissful state. “I think Volstagg smack affected your brain, you should go to the neurologist Thor” Thor ignores him and kept munching his sandwich, Jane appeared and sat next to him coiling his arm around Thor’s strong biceps “Hi! You look happy today!” she smiled and Fandral gave her a sly look “isn’t it your fault? Haven’t you _treat_ him yesterday?” Jane gave Fandral a confused look and then glanced at Thor “what happened yesterday?” Thor heaved and faced Jane “nothing… just a little accident in hockey practice, Volstagg smacked me and knocked me out” She gaped and immediately started to check Thor’s head “Oh my God!! Are you ok?! Where did it was? Is it hurting?” Thor hissed when Jane moved his head violently in the middle of his concern, the girl noticed and apologized. “Is nothing really” Jane nodded quite embarrassed for overreacting. Thor calmed down Jane reassuring her that the doctor already checked him and everything was ok, just a small bruise.

 

After lunch, Jane went along with Thor to hockey practice, he won’t do very much since he was still feeling a bit dull because of the accident the day before. They sat on the bleachers and saw Natasha doing her program, Loki was standing beside the rink watching every movement the Russian girl did. “She’s out of this world, don’t you think?” Thor didn’t reply he was focused on Loki, the boy looked so cute in his turtle neck t-shirt and those black and tight skating pants, both contrasting with his pale and milky skin “Thor?” Jane asked again and the blonde came back to earth “oh yeah! She’s amazing!” Jane looked sad then, she lowered her gaze paying with her hands nervously “Thor you’ve been distracted the last weeks… are you- are you with another girl? Are you cheating on me again?” Thor shook his head eagerly “no!” he replied instantly and Jane narrowed her eyes “you look nervous” Thor shook his head again the he caressed her girlfriend’s cheek and sighed “I can’t tell you now but… I’ve done something horrible, and I’m trying to fix the things out… can you understand that? “Jane nodded, turmoil evident in her eyes.

 

 Thor looked back to Loki’s direction and noted the boy had been gazing at him, but quickly turned his head back to the rink, noticeably embarrassed, Thor grinned, maybe Loki had been concerned for him because of the smack he received the day before. Thor snapped out of his happy thoughts when music change, a classic piece of music from Bach: Air, Thor remembered it from his mother: Frigga loved it. Then he felt captured by Loki’s perfect moves, the finesse of each step, the strength of the jumps and the softness of the landings, it was like seeing an angel perform. Thor watched attentively not caring about the world around him, suddenly in the rink was just Loki.  The flawless triple axels and at the end a quad, extremely good performed that left Thor gaping. When Loki finished he couldn’t resist and stood up clapping, the boy glance at him quite taken aback, Natasha was glaring at Thor and Jane just stared at him with surprised eyes, she mumbled “I didn’t know you like this sport so much…” she joined Thor then and clapped too, but noticed that when she did Loki grimaced and stepped out of the rink. When he went to the changing rooms with Natasha, he ignored Thor and Jane, the latter felt the urge to talk.

 

“Do you think you are too good to say thanks? Or at least give a glance to the people who admire your work?” Loki turned his face and looked at her, with a bored expression “You’re good but that doesn’t give you the power to treat others like nothing! You’re a self-conceited diva! And with that attitude won’t success!!” she shouted, her cheeks getting red of anger, Thor squeezed a bit her arm trying to calm down her rush of emotions. Loki smirked after her words “we’ll see on the nationals smarty Jane…” then he glanced at Thor “I learnt to be a selfish person when being a kind kid only gave me trouble” after that he walked out with Tasha, the red haired woman praised him ruffling his hair.

 

“UGH!!! I HATE HIM!!! I CAN’T STAND HIM!!!” Jane said, rage clearly in her light brown eyes, Thor hugged her and patted her soft hair, he could say he agreed with her, even when Loki was an asshole now he still like the boy – though he missed a little innocent Loki, and that’s why he loved watching his performance, Loki expressed so much innocence when he skated – “he’s a great skater but an idiot!! You shouldn’t support him Thor, not unless he learn to have some humbleness!” Thor nodded not too convinced with that, he like the two sides of Loki, it made him more interesting and fascinating.

 

***

 

That night, alone in his room Thor drew some courage and sent a message to Loki, the image of the boy’s program still tingling in his head.

             

                     _Hey! How’re you?_

 

After a minute he received a reply from Loki, Thor was surprised when he found a very long message from Loki In his phone

 

_Hi_ _J_ _I’m super amused! Today a silly girl kept shouting at me nonsense you know? She’s an airhead who said I wasn’t too good to be as proud as I am, who the hell she believes she is? She’s a stupid smarty ass! She and her bulky brainless boyfriend!_

 

Thor frowned, now he was a bulky brainless dude, it made him laughed a bit, he write back to Loki

              

                   _He must be a loser right? I bet he’s a blond idiot_

 

Loki’s reply came after some minutes, which put Thor quite tense, maybe he realized Thor was the one who was talking to him.

 

                _Yeah… he is the biggest blond idiot in this world… and I hate him too!_

 

Thor pouted, so Loki still hated him so much… well he could change it with this new tactics. It won’t be easy but he’ll try.

 

                _Did he do something to you? I detect some hatred in your words…_

 

_Not your business… you’re quite a stalker right? Wanting to know everything about me_

 

Thor chuckled and thought for some seconds on what to answer when another message from Loki came

              

                 _It isn’t as I don’t like it tho… ;)_

 

Now he was grinning again, like the idiot Loki said he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! comments and kudos make me so happy !!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading till the end!! n_n I'll do my best to write next chapter as soon as possible and to be better with my English hehe


End file.
